


There's a Fire Inside of You

by liberallesbian37



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liberallesbian37/pseuds/liberallesbian37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Spence, I know you’re pissed at me, and you have every right to be, but I could really use a hug right now."</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a Fire Inside of You

_Six Days Ago_

                “Hanna, please. Just be honest with me. Are you still in love with Caleb?” Spencer asked. Hanna grasped her girlfriend’s hands.

                “No. I love you, Spence. Only you.”

***

_Four Days Ago_

                “Okay, Han, everyth—” Spencer abruptly stopped talking, shocked into silence by the sight of her girlfriend kissing someone else.

                “Spencer! This isn’t what it looks like!” Hanna exclaimed, jumping off the bed. Spencer shook her head in disgust, and turned to walk out the door.

                “Spence!” Hanna called, but her girlfriend didn’t look back.

***

                Spencer was three quarters of the way through a bottle of scotch when someone started banging on her door. She groaned and went to answer it, preparing to fight with her soon to be ex-girlfriend. Instead, Aria stood there.

                “Want a drink?” Spencer slurred. Aria stormed inside.

                “Why haven’t you been answering your phone?” she demanded. Spencer tried to raise an eyebrow.

                “Too loud,” Spencer whined. Aria’s eyebrows shot up.

                “You’re drunk off your ass,” she accused. Spencer nodded.

                “Sure am. Hanna cheated on me. With _Caleb._ Anyone else, I could get over it. But him? Where’re you taking that?” she asked, watching Aria take the bottle. The brunette promptly poured the remaining contents down the sink.

                “Tha’s expensive!”

                “Spencer, sit down. I need to talk to you,” Aria ordered. Spencer stumbled onto the couch.

                “Listen, Hanna is missing,” she started. Spencer burst out laughing.

                “Have you checked with Caleb? She’s probably off fucking him right now,” she barked. Aria sighed and rubbed her temples.

                “She’s not. AD has her. If we don’t hand over Charlotte’s killer in the next twenty-two hours, they’re going to kill Hanna,” Aria said, deciding not to tell Spencer about the doll they’d found.

                “We don’t know who killed Charlotte,” Spencer pointed out.

                “I know. Which is why we need to all work together to figure it out,” she argued. Spencer reached for the bottle, only to remember that Aria had taken it.

                “You owe me a drink,” she complained. Aria let out a frustrated sigh, growing tired of drunk Spencer.

                “Spencer Jill Hastings, your girlfriend is missing and you’re in here getting drunk! Get off that couch and come help us!” Aria ordered, putting her hands on her hips.

                “Get Caleb to help you,” Spencer suggested bitterly. Aria shook her head in dismay, realizing that Spencer was way too far gone to be any help.

                “You’re going to regret this,” she said softly before leaving to search for her friend.

***

_“I’m sorry, Spencer! I’m so, so sorry! Please, I’m sorry!” Hanna screamed as the dark figure in front of her ripped off her damp tank top and underwear._

_“Please no, please, please, no!” she begged. The figure poked her stomach with a piece of metal, and agonizing pain rippled through her body. Again, and again, and again, until they tired of the shocks and moved on to other forms of torture._

_“Please forgive,” she whispered._

***

_Three Days Ago_

                Spencer was horribly, disgustingly hung-over. Caleb had called an hour ago saying he and Mona were following Mary Drake, and she’d thrown her phone at the wall. No one had bothered her since. Somewhere in the back of her mind it occurred to her that they were running out of time to find Hanna. Or maybe they were already out of time. For all she knew, Hanna was safe with Caleb by now.

                There was a knock at the door, and she rolled her eyes. Probably Aria again, coming to yell at her. Instead, it was Hanna. Spencer had to admit that she looked like hell. She was wrapped in a blanket that Spencer didn’t recognize—probably Caleb’s.

                “Can I come in?” Hanna asked. Spencer stepped out of the way to let her in. Hanna quickly sat down on the couch, as if standing another second was too much for her to handle.

                “Spence, can we please talk?” she asked. Spencer ignored her and went to the kitchen. She poured a cup of coffee and took it to Hanna.

                “I’ve uh, got some work stuff to do. Just go to bed when you want. I’ll take the couch tonight,” Spencer said, her voice flat and devoid of emotion. Hanna felt fresh tears fill her eyes.

                “Spence, please. Let me explain,” Hanna begged. Spencer ignored her, and eventually she stopped.

***

                “She’s so mad at me,” Hanna whispered. Aria sighed and put a hand on Hanna’s arm.

                “She’ll get over it,” Aria promised. Hanna shook her head.

                “I’m not so sure. I-I really need her right now, and she won’t even talk to me. We live together, for god’s sake. She’s been sleeping on the couch, and every time I try to talk, she walks out of the room. She won’t listen to me,” Hanna said, tears falling from her eyes. Aria sighed again.

                “So make her listen,” she said. Hanna raised an eyebrow.

                “This is Spencer we’re talking about,” she reminded her friend. Aria nodded.

                “Yeah, and if anyone can make her listen, it’s you. She’s mad right now, but she loves you. You either have to give her time, or remind her how much she loves you,” Aria suggested. Hanna swallowed heavily. The truth might make Spencer listen, but she wasn’t sure she could ever tell her girlfriend the truth.

***

_Present time_

                “How does it feel to be clean?” Emily asked. Hanna didn’t look at her.

                “I wouldn’t know,” she said, her eyes focused on Spencer. The brunette was on her hands and knees cleaning blood and mud off the floor. Emily bit her lip, unsure of what to say.

                “All right, well. I better get going,” she said, and rushed out the door. Hanna sighed.

                “Spence, can we please talk?” she asked.

                “Not now,” Spencer said through gritted teeth, refusing to look up. Hanna sat on the edge of the couch.

                “Spence, I know you’re pissed at me, and you have every right to be, but I could really use a hug right now,” Hanna said quietly, her voice cracking. Spencer felt her resolve break and she sat down next to Hanna. She wrapped her arms around Hanna. The blonde immediately began sobbing into her girlfriend’s shoulder.

                “I’m so sorry, Spence. I’m so, so sorry,” she cried. Spencer rubbed her back comfortingly, and was surprised when Hanna flinched.

                “Han?” she questioned. Hanna took a deep breath and nervously opened the robe she was wearing, displaying the abuse AD had put her through. Spencer’s heart stopped. Then she noticed the bruises on Hanna’s thighs and she raised her hand to her mouth, horrified.

                “Oh god,” she murmured. Hanna looked away in shame.

                “He raped me, Spence,” she whispered.  Cautiously, Spencer opened her arms to her girlfriend, and Hanna fell into the embrace.

                “I’m sorry, baby. I’ve been horrible to you. I’m so sorry,” Spencer whispered, holding Hanna tightly against her. Until this point, it had been easy for her to pretend that Hanna’s twenty four hour kidnapping had left her shaken up, but otherwise unharmed. Now it was impossible to ignore the truth.

                “Maybe it was my punishment for kissing Caleb,” she mumbled. Anger flashed across Spencer’s face and she pulled back far enough to look Hanna in the eyes.

                “Don’t say that. Don’t ever say that,” Spencer said sharply. “This was not some sick form of karmic punishment, do you hear me? This was the act of a crazy person hell-bent on getting revenge. It wasn’t your fault, and you didn’t deserve it.”

                Hanna only started crying harder in response. Spencer sighed and pulled Hanna onto her lap, rocking her gently.

                “It’s okay, baby. I’m so sorry. I never should have stormed out like that. I love you so, so much, baby,” Spencer whispered, her cheek pressed against the top of Hanna’s head. Hanna clung to her, letting the words wash over her.

                “I’m sorry too,” Hanna murmured, exhausted. Spencer nodded.

                “I know, baby. I know. Come on, let’s go to bed,” she suggested. Hanna eagerly followed her girlfriend, relieved when Spencer once again pulled her into her arms.

                “I love you, Han. I love you so much, and I’m so sorry,” she said again. Hanna gave her a small smile.

                “I know, Spence. I know.”


End file.
